Goggle
Not to be confused with the similar typosquatting website, Googe. Goggle.com was a typosquatting site for Google.com made in 2004. It would appear if a user mistyped the domain "Google.com" The website was active from 2004 to 2008. Once it was accessed, the domain would instantly download several viruses and other malware and start to spam pop-ups, some of which containing pornographic imagery. In addition to the malware it downloaded on the victim's computer, it used the WMF exploit to install the rogue antivirus SpySheriff. All the malware together had the potential to damage the computer severely and may require the victim to re-install their operating system, losing all of their files and data on the computer. In 2006, the site was used as a video/ad for McAfee SiteAdvisor (Now McAfee WebAdvisor) by Greg Bertrand. Site History 2006 The Site was featured in a McAfee SiteAdvisor (Now McAfee WebAdvisor) video/ad by Greg Bertrand as "Spyware Rubbernecking" in which the person in the video goes to Goggle.com. The song used in the video is Stipendium Peccati. It was uploaded on September 29th, 2006 by YouTube User Shane Keats. However, the McAfee ad is the only known documented video in 2006. 2009 It became a survey in which a user could take in order to win popular gadgets, such as an iPhone or an iPad. Although this may have been a scam, the survey was taken down in either 2012 or 2013. 2016 The survey was brought back, but instead of the free iPhone scam at the end, it redirects the user to a "free movie" phishing website based in Cyprus. However, if the visitor removes everything after "registration" in the URL for that site, it turns out to actually be a game host. It is unable to infect iOS devices, however. In late 2016, the site was turned into a shopping site, although all of its entries would just redirect to Amazon entries. 2017 Google bought the domain and thus, now redirects to Google, but the domain later appeared to be dead since there was nothing on its HTML data other than the word "goggle" anymore. 2019-Present It used to redirect to tango-deg.com, which is either a shut-down web page, a fake Adobe Flash Update, or a survey scam that depends on the region the user lives in. As of August 2019, it will redirect depending on the region the user lives in. In the United States, it will currently redirect to top5-bestmealdelivery.com. A "Top 5 Meal Delivery Service” Comparison website. making it, for now, an inactive virus. In some areas, it will take the user to a holding page with nothing but the text “Goggle.com Inc.” on the top left, as the redirect code doesn’t activate. As of September 19th 2019, it redirects to a survey which says with a banner: "Your opinion is important. This 25-second US election study is being conducted by Goggle Inc. powered by RlWl. No personally identifiable data are collected.", In some areas, it will still take the user to the "Goggle.com Inc." page, but this time the domain name redirects to blog.goggle.com. Trivia * Goggle.com and Goggle.org is blacklisted (excluded) from the Wayback Machine. Media Goggle1.jpg|Message displayed from the website. Want to kill your PC? Go to goggle.com.|Video. Goggle.com|Video 2. Gogglesafe.png|Goggle today. Goggle Now (Sep 2019 - present) fixed.png|Goggle today (2019-present). Category:Browser hijacker Category:Adware Category:Trojan dropper Category:Dangerous Website Category:PUP Category:Trojan Category:Typosquatted websites Category:Scam Category:Amazon Category:Fake Category:Phishing website Category:Bloatware Category:Virus Category:Website Category:Malicious website